vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Caroline
} |status = Family, Exes, Allies, Close Friends/Frenemies |started dating = Season One |intimacy levels = Family, Brother/Sister-in-Law; Close Friends, Family, Frenemies, Former Enemies; Dated (while Caroline was compelled), Sexual; Damon's blood turned Caroline into a vampire, Caroline resented Damon for compelling her to date him, Damon used Caroline as a feeding/blood source when she was human, Damon teases Caroline often when they interact (which annoys her), They found common ground and grew closer in friendship during Elizabeth Forbes' funeral.}} The relationship between the cured vampire Damon Salvatore and the vampire Caroline Forbes has mainly been complicated throughout the series due to the fact that in Season 1 Damon had no true feelings for Caroline and used her for his own gain. In Season 2, after Caroline turns into vampire, she becomes really helpful to Damon and he becomes very nice towards her and they start working together. During Season 2, Damon was helping Caroline with her mother, Liz, trying to persuade her that Caroline is still her daughter even though she is now a vampire. Between Season 2 and 3 they became closer as friends. In Season 3, they often helped each other. However, Caroline's dislike towards Damon remained strong. During Season 4 when Elena broke up with Stefan due to her growing feelings for Damon, Caroline was totally against it and openly expressed her dislike towards their flourishing relationship. However, later in Season Five, she is able to accept Damon and Elena’s love for each other and becomes much more comfortable and friendlier with Damon. They continue to ally with each other for the rest of the series, but they hit a rough patch when Damon is mentally controlled by Sybil. They make up when Damon is finally free from Sybil’s clutches and they hold a private funeral for their loved one-in-common, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan died when he sacrificed himself to save Mystic Falls (in Season Eight) and Damon and Caroline were the only two family members of his left alive, so them two only held a funeral for him. Despite losing their family-member-in-common, the two remained close friends after the events of Season Eight. They are known as "Daroline" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= After being rejected by Stefan Salvatore, a drunken Caroline Forbes noticed a handsome stranger in the Mystic Grill and they exchanged smiles at each other. She saw him the next day and made her way to him but he mysteriously disappeared again. He showed up again when she least expected and she called him "cocky" to which he smiled. Later they ended up having sex but Damon showed his true colors as a vampire and bit her neck as she screamed in horror. Caroline woke the next day frightened and confused. She realized Damon had bit her. She tried to leave but he stopped her and attacked her again when she tried to fend him off with a blood-stained pillow. He later dropped her off at cheer-leading practice were she boasted to Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert that she "got the other brother", meaning she got Stefan's brother. To get Bonnie to like Stefan, Elena hosted a dinner for the three of them but Caroline and Damon unexpectedly arrived. When Stefan wanted to talk to Damon alone, Damon compelled Caroline to go help Elena and Bonnie to do the dishes. Stefan objected to this, but Damon waved it aside, seeing Caroline as a something to play with. Damon later compelled her to wear a certain dress for the Founder's Party. He also got her to tell Bonnie about his past relationship with Katherine, stretching the truth saying that Stefan had tried to break Damon and Katherine up. Caroline accompanied Damon to the Founder's Party where he took her to an empty room and to find a crystal. Stefan managed to Caroline alone and spiked her drink with vervain and when Damon started to drink her blood, he was weakened and taken away to be locked up by Stefan and Zach Salvatore. Although Damon had mysteriously disappeared, Caroline hoped he'd return. A weakened Damon was able to compel her from a far distance to go to the Salvatore Boarding House and free him from his prison. Desperate for human blood, Damon attempted to kill her but was subdued by Zach whom he killed. Caroline managed to escape from him since he couldn't go into the sunlight. Damon later compelled Caroline to host a party at the Mystic Grill and get the crystal back from Bonnie Bennett to whom she had given it but when she failed to do as he wanted, he called her a shallow and useless person, driving her to drink herself drunk. Damon still had some use for Caroline and gave her a compass to track a new vampire in town who turned out to be Logan Fell who Damon had killed. Once she had done her job, Damon compelled her to forget what she had done. The next time Caroline saw Damon, he was with Elena and Stefan at the 50s Dance. Caroline jokingly asked Elena if this was a threesome but Elena had to tolerate Damon to be with Stefan: "it's not like I can kill him". Bonnie found the comment useful and Caroline, still hateful towards Damon, said she would help, but it was still a joke. Damon tried again to be civil with Bonnie but she blew him off and Caroline warned him to stay away. Later, while hanging out at a party, Caroline and Matt saw Elena with Damon and Caroline grabbed Matt's hand to make it look like she was completely over Damon. Damon wasn't bothered and left with Elena. Caroline even set up a double-date with herself, Matt, Elena and Stefan. It started off rough at the edges for her but everything improved—until the four of them entered Stefan's home to find Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly, cutting the date short so Matt could take his mother home. Damon and Caroline hardly had any contact afterwards. While Stefan was away with Amber, a Miss Mystic Falls Contestant, Damon took his place to dance with Elena. Caroline won the competition. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= In The Birthday, Caroline organized Elena's birthday party at the home of Damon and Stefan. In Disturbing Behavior, Caroline rushes to save Bill from Damon who is feeding on him. Caroline forces Bill to drink her blood to heal him. Caroline beats Damon in their fight and leaves with Bill. Caroline knows Elena is attracted to Damon and is annoyed when she won't admit it. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Damon tells Caroline that Tyler is loyal to Klaus because Klaus sired him. He tells Caroline to get a new boyfriend when she asks how to fix it. In Ghost World, Caroline and Bonnie assist with the decorations at the latest Mystic Falls community gathering. Bonnie tells Caroline about Jeremy seeing the ghosts of Vicki and Anna. Damon arrives, greeting them as "Blondie" and "Witchy." Damon tells Bonnie that when she sent Vicki back to the other side, Mason's ghost began haunting him. In All My Children, Damon came up with a plan to try and get Elena out of danger by trying to find a loophole. If one were to stab an Original, all four would fall. Caroline agrees to distract Klaus who is with Kol at the Grill. In The Murder of One, Caroline, Damon and others devise another plan to kill an original after the last plan was failure. |-|Season 4= In My Brother’s Keeper, Caroline and Elena later help April pick out a dress, with Caroline and Elena agreeing that April wear the blue one. Damon enters and Caroline closes the door on Damon, but he opens it. Damon tells April to wear the red dress and Caroline objects, but Elena picks the red one along with Damon. Caroline asks her what happened when she said she clearly didn't like the red one. Elena leaves to talk to Damon, leaving Caroline confused. Later, Caroline is shown to be with Stefan, sharing a conversation on Elena and Damon. A few moments later, Caroline tells Stefan that Tyler almost has all of Klaus' hybrids unsired. Then, Caroline comes to a sudden realization. She states that it's rare, but it could happen and that it could be one of those times. Stefan catches on to what Caroline is saying - that Elena is sired to Damon. In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, Caroline and Elena later get into an argument about Damon and Elena tells Bonnie and Caroline that she thinks she's falling in love with Damon. Caroline then blurts out that she isn't falling in love with Damon and that's she sired to him. In Bring It On, Caroline is shown at the Salvatore Boarding House because their showers are vervain-free. Damon and Stefan are talking and she enters in the conversation, Caroline thinks Elena should come back to school and Elena wants back in the cheerleading squad, Damon agrees. Caroline realizes that since Damon turned off Elena's humanity, the sire bond that connected Damon to Elena is no longer in effect. In Pictures of You, Caroline is standing around looking lonely and Damon stands next to her with his flask. She laments about how the prom sucks and this is not how she wants to finish off her senior year. He offers her an understanding glance and some booze. “Well, if anyone asks, I’ll be at the after party,” she states after taking a sip. |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= They didn't interact much, or at all this season, but they worked together to try and save Bonnie Bennett's life from being cursed as a Supernatural Vampire Huntress. In Gods and Monsters, Caroline and Damon allied together to save Bonnie's from being a Supernatural Huntress. They successfully saved Bonnie in the end. |-|Season 8= In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Damon ambushes Caroline and Bonnie while they shop for wedding dresses. After Damon bleeds dry the store manager, Damon tries to attack Bonnie, due to Sybil's influence. However, Caroline was able to fend Damon off and protect Bonnie, before they could try to escape. Later on, Caroline rushes to Enzo's aid when Sybil forces Damon and Enzo to fight against each other. However, Enzo and Damon break Caroline and Stefan's necks and continue to fight each other. In An Eternity of Misery, Caroline runs into Damon with the rest of her friends when he ambushes Tyler's first attempted-funeral. After Damon threatens to kill and turn Matt into a vampire and then kill them, Caroline snaps at him to leave them alone and that they don't want Damon present. Damon responds by bringing up her time as a violent vampire without humanity, which visibly upsets Caroline as he brings up those hard times in front of her and their friends. After some arguing, Damon vamp-speeds out of there, leaving Caroline and the rest of their friends completely distraught. Later, Caroline saves Stefan from Damon when he attempts to stab Stefan with a stake. Caroline saves Stefan by shooting Damon with a vervain gun, knocking Damon unconscious. In We're Planning a June Wedding, Damon loaned the necklace to Caroline as "something borrowed," and assured her that Elena would be happy for her. Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= :(Damon bites Bill but Caroline appears and stops him, throws him against the wall and then throws him through the window. The she rushes over to Bill) :Damon: Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson. :Caroline: Just get out of here. :Damon: Or what? :(She hits him in the face and he throws her on the desk. Then he strangles her) :Damon: I'm stronger than you, little girl. :(Elena enters) :Caroline: Well, I'm angrier! :(She breaks his arm. Then she takes his head, nuts it and throws him against the wall. Then she gets up and leaves with Bill. Elena's still here) :Damon: Bummer. I love a good girl fight. :-- Disturbing Behavior ---- :Caroline: How do I fix him? :Damon: Get a new boyfriend. :-- Smells Like Teen Spirit. ---- :(Caroline and Bonnie are talking when Damon stops by them with his car) :Damon: Greetings, blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan. :Bonnie: What do you mean, why? :Damon: Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost. :Bonnie: What? :Caroline: And why would you think that? :Damon: Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu. :(Caroline looks at Bonnie) :Caroline: I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people. :Bonnie: They can't. :Damon: Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it. :(He leaves. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them) :-- Ghost World ---- :Caroline: Why do I always have to be Klaus bait? :Damon: Because he’s obsessed with you. :Damon: She's lonely, desperate. :Caroline: Clearly, she slept with you! :Stefan: Got it? Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have. :Damon: No last minute attacks of pity for any of them. (Damon looks at Elena.) :Elena: Don’t worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie’s mom. :Damon: Barbie? :Caroline: Oh, I’m ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus. :-- The Murder Of One |-|Season 4= :(April is preparing for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She holds up two dresses, one red and one blue, for Caroline and Elena to pick from and Damon enters to the room) :Damon: She got my vote. :(Elena looks at him and appears to stop breathing. Caroline throws a black object at him. It hits him in the chest.) :Caroline: Get out, lurker! :Damon: (sarcastically) Ouch. :(Caroline walks over to him.) :Damon: Where's Professor Shane? :Caroline: Check the judges' table. :(Caroline starts to close the door on him, but Damon puts his hand up and pushes it back open. Caroline starts to walk back towards Elena.) :Damon: (to April) Red one, definitely. :(Caroline has stopped in the middle of the room, midway between Elena and Damon. She has her arms crossed.) :Caroline: We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy. :(She glances at Elena.) :Damon: It's a pageant. That's the whole point. :(Caroline looks at Damon and places her hands on her hips.) :Caroline: Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don’t think you did. :Damon: Neither did Elena and she wore blue. :Caroline: Nobody cares what you think. :April: I care. :Damon: See? April cares. Red, right, Elena? :(Caroline glares at Elena. Elena looks at April.) :Elena: The red is pretty. :(Caroline’s face falls. Damon smirks.) :Damon: And my work here is done. :-- My Brother’s Keeper ---- :(Damon and Stefan are talking about Elena and Caroline enters the room in a bath robe. The Salvatore brothers turn to face her.) :Caroline: Not that anyone asked me, but I think taking her back to school is a great idea. :Damon: Why are you here? :Caroline: Uh, blame it on your fancy water filters. Your house has the only vervain-free showers in town. :Damon: Oh, yeah. The mayor put vervain in the water supply. (clicks his tongue) So many people to kill. :Caroline: Yeah, my mom says it's about to get worse, so she could use a little help. :(Stefan looks back at Damon.) :Damon: Fine, I'll go after the psychotic doppelgänger. Stefan, you wanna go talk to the Sheriff? :(Stefan nods.) :Damon: Blondie, take her to school. :(Caroline smiles.) :-- Bring It On ---- :Caroline: Aren't you on "Save Elena" duty? :Damon: I'm taking a little breather. :Caroline: This prom sucks. This is our last dance together, and it's awful. This is not how I wanted to remember this night. :(Damon offers her the flask. Caroline looks at it, Damon nods encouragingly, and Caroline takes it.) :Caroline: Thank you. :(She takes a sip and they both sigh one after the other. She hands it back to Damon.) :Caroline: If anyone asks, I'll be at the after-party. :(Damon raises the flask in salute and Caroline leaves. Bonnie approaches Damon) :-- Pictures of You |-|Season 5= :(Damon walks in and shuts the door behind him. Caroline turns around, expecting Elena, but shocked to find Damon instead.) :Caroline: Damon! Towel, knock! :Damon: Caroline. No one cares, no. Hey, where's Elena? :Caroline: I don't know. She probably went to the bonfire to get more intel on our weirdo professor. :Damon: Silas is here. He's with Elena, pretending to be Stefan. Get dressed. :Caroline: I thought that Stefan dropped his body in the quarry... :Damon: Join the club. Get dressed. :Caroline: Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Elena was right. All summer, she's had this pit in her stomach about Stefan. :Damon: What? :Caroline: I don't know. She just said that she had this weird feeling that something was wrong with him. :(Damon throws some more clothes at Caroline.) :Damon: Just put some clothes on. Meet me out there. We have to find her. :(Later, the bonfire party is well underway. Caroline and Damon walk through the crowd of party-goers.) :Caroline: Why would Silas want to hurt her? :Damon: Because he wants to hurt me. :Caroline: You know, if you just would've told the truth, all of this could've been avoided. :Damon: Gee, thanks, Caroline. Your hindsight is invaluable in this situation. :(Damon bumps into someone.) :Student: Watch where you're going, douche. :Damon: Have you seen Elena Gilbert? :Student: I have no idea who that is, and if I were her, I'd probably run from you, too. :Damon: Wrong answer. :(Damon grabs the guy's throat, but Caroline steps in and compels him instead.) :Caroline: Forget all this and get out of here. :(The guy walks away. Caroline rounds on Damon.) :Caroline: You have to calm down. :Damon: He turned the entire town square into a hunting party for Katherine. How am I supposed to calm down when every single person here could be working for Silas? :(Elena and Jesse are talking when Damon suddenly vampire runs into the shed and knocks Jesse over the head.) :Elena: Damon? What the hell? :Caroline: Seriously? That's Jesse. I kind of liked him. :-- True Lies ---- :Damon about Jesse: She didn't have a choice, all right? Once he had the taste of vampire blood, there was nothing stopping him. Go ask Dr. Frankenstein. I'll go deal with him... Ugh! :-- Dead Man on Campus ---- :(Stefan and Damon are talking and Caroline appears) :Caroline: Okay. So Bonnie took Jeremy to go visit her mom and neither of them have talked to Elena. :Damon: Who invited you? Scram. :Stefan: I invited her. Caroline agreed to help you get Elena back. :Damon: You? You hate me! You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan. :Caroline: Well..... nobody is perfect. :Damon: Mmhm. So this is what it's come to? You bring me love advice from Prudy Trudy? :Caroline: I can be unpredictable and incredibly reckless. :Damon: What's going on here? Are you guys babysitting me? :Stefan: We're just hanging out.. chatting. :Damon: I don't need this. And I don't need your help. :(Damon storms off, leaving Caroline rolling her eyes) :(Caroline calls Damon to his cell) :Damon: Really bad timing, Blondie. I'm dealing with a blast from the past. :Caroline: Then deal with it quickly and get your ass over to Tyler's. Elena is here. :-- The Devil Inside ---- :(Liv, Caroline and Bonnie have a map laying out on the table. They are attempting to do the locator spell and Damon is there) :Damon: How long is this going to take? :Caroline: For a newbie witch to learn a complicated spell under massive stress?... I have no idea. Bonnie? :(Damon gives the OK to Enzo to hurt Jeremy, and hangs up) :Caroline: What are you doing? Damon, call him back right and you tell him to stop. :(Damon looks on, completely unfazed by Caroline's pleading.) :Caroline: Damon! CALL HIM BACK. :Damon: Just so you know, cooperation's not optional. :-- Total Eclipse of the Heart ---- :(Caroline calling Damon but Enzo picking up Damon’s phone, she ask for Damon and Enzo turns on the speaker) :Damon: What? :Caroline: Well, you know how we all laughed of an ocean that the universe is drawing Stefan and Elena together? :Damon: (over the phone) Yeah… :Caroline: Well, that’s happening. :Damon: What’s happening? :Caroline: (over the phone) Now that Stefan’s Doppel-him :Damon: Tom? :Caroline: (over the phone) Tom, yes… Now that Tom’s dead, Stefan and Elena are the last pair of Doppelgängers, which might explain why Stefan and Elena are suddenly having vision type situations of each other. :Damon: Wait. What kind of visions? :Enzo: You know what she’s not telling you. Someone is having sex dreams. :Elena: (On the Grill) They’re not sex dreams! :Caroline: Yeah, they’re more like romance dreams. :Damon: I don’t need to know that! :Damon: (over the phone) Where is Stefan? :Caroline: He went to the Traveler Camp to see if anyone’s still there that can tell him what’s going on. :Enzo: Good luck with that. :Caroline: (over the phone) It's our only lead. :Caroline: Look, all we know is that Tom is dead, the Travelers just committed a mass-suicide and now Stefan and Elena who are clearly not together anymore are having intense visions of each other. :Damon: Find a witch, get her over here. Let's figure out what the hell is going on here. :(he hangs up the phone.) :-- Resident Evil ---- :(Inside, Damon prepares drinks and Caroline snacks on maraschino cherries while writing down prompts for charades on slips of paper.) :Damon: Hey, munchie. Those are not for you. :Caroline: Shhh, I'm thinking. :(Damon takes some of the slips of paper out of the hat.) :Caroline: Hey! :Damon: "Area 51". :Caroline: Stop! :Damon: "J.F.K. Assassination"? What the hell is that– :Caroline: You're ruining the game. :Damon: What game? :Caroline: Charades. Our theme is secrets that people think they're getting away with. :Damon: Well, Meryl Streep, I'd love to know how we're gonna act out Watergate. :Caroline: Well, I'm sure team "Stelena" will figure it out. :Damon: "A," you just implied that I was on your team. Two, you just gave me that judgy little hinty voice. So what am I missing? :Caroline: It's probably nothing. :Damon: Speak. :Caroline: Well, don't you think that Stefan and Elena have been a little... You know? :Damon: No. Clearly I don't. :Caroline: Secretive? I caught them being all hushed and whispery at the car this morning, and now they're getting firewood out of the shed together, which apparently takes 20 minutes. :Damon: You know, now that you mention it, Elena got all cagey when I brought up Enzo. :Caroline: No, no. I'm not talking about Enzo. I'm talking about Stefan and Elena. :Damon: How much have you had to drink? :Caroline: Come on! She's single now, you two are on the outs. :(Elena and Stefan come back inside.) :Elena: Cocktails. Good call. :Stefan: I'll, uh--I'll make a fire. :Elena: I'll help. Ahem. :(They make a hasty exit, very suspiciously. Damon speaks in a low voice to Caroline.) :Damon: Let the games begin. :(Damon decides that's time to play "never have I ever") :Damon: Ok. Let's play a game called "never have I ever", hmm? :Stefan: Oh, I don't think I'm drunk enough. :Caroline: Oh, come on! It'll be fun! :Damon: Come on. It'll be fun. :Caroline: I'll go first. Never have I ever died. :Damon: Cheers to that one. :(They all drink.) :Damon: Cheers. :Stefan: Ooh! Ok. Um, never have I ever been possessed by my evil doppelgänger. :Elena: Pbbb. Mean. Never have I ever been fooled by my evil doppelgänger while she was pretending to be me. :Caroline: Low blow. :Damon: Tough but fair. :Caroline: Never have I ever kissed a Salvatore brother. :Stefan: (laughing) Mm-hmm. :Caroline: Today. :(There's an awkward silence.) :Caroline: So are you gonna drink or-- :Stefan: Are you implying something? :Stefan: Well, I'm gonna get another round. Does anybody-- :Damon: Never have I ever lied about where Enzo is. :(Damon and Stefan start arguing and Elena says that she is drunk and wants to go to sleep, she leaves.) :(Stefan and Croline are talking about Enzo's dead and Damon) : Damon: Enter the complication. Enzo's dead. You killed him. Elena told me. : Caroline: So you didn't know either? : Damon: Nope. : Caroline: And their secret really was about Enzo. : Damon: Yep. : Stefan: You guys think we could, um, talk about this some other time? : Damon: By all means, brother. At your convenience. : Stefan: Listen. The other side is falling apart, and I think it's allowing Enzo to mess with us. : Damon: Enzo! You in here? : Enzo: Don't reckon I'd miss this. : Damon: Because knock it off! : Caroline: It doesn't make any sense. If Enzo wanted to kill Elena, drowning her wouldn't have worked. : Enzo: Smart girl. See why you like her so much. : Caroline: Maybe he's just trying to scare us. : Enzo: Getting warmer. Come on! You've almost got it. What is Enzo up to? : Damon: Drowning Elena was just a distraction. He figured out a way to kill us all in one fell swoop. : Enzo: Did I mention that I missed you? :(Damon, Stefan and Caroline walk out onto the front porch.) :-- What Lies Beneath ---- :(The door opens behind him) : Damon: (without looking behind him) What's up, Blondie? : Caroline: Liv and Luke aren't answering any of my.... :(Caroline trails off when she sees who Damon has captive in his living room) : Caroline: Oh my god! Mr. Sikes? : Damon: You know him? : Caroline: Yeah! He helped me open my first savings account! He gave me a lollipop. : Damon: Well, unfortunately, Mr. Sikes here is occupied by some low-life traveler. I saw him and his buddies chanting in the town's square last week. I also know that Markos and your traveler comrades are planning some big, flashy spell to undo some super-boring, ancient, witch curse. And where that sucks for us; it just happens to undo all witch magic, i.e. kill, me and my sexy blonde frenemy here. : Caroline: If you know where Markos took Stefan and Elena, you need to tell us. : Damon: Yep. Sorry. You're going to have to speak up. :(Damon mocks the traveler, knowing full well, he can't speak with his mouth restrained) :(Matt lays one of the traveler's bodies on the table) : Caroline: What the hell is going on? Who are all these people? : Damon: Traveler husks They've passengered themselves into the beautiful citizens of Mystic Falls, like your buddy Mr. Sikes. :(To Matt and Jeremy) : Damon: You two make yourselves useful. Patrol the town; call me if you see anything weirder than usual. : Caroline: and what are you planning on doing with all of them? : Damon: Well, Markos put them in a cave. I'm hoping he wants them back. : Caroline: So you think drawing Markos to your house is the best idea? : Damon: It's the only idea! Unless your body snatched ex-boyfriend in the basement can help us. : Caroline: Julian is not Tyler. Therefore, he has no reason to help us. So until I figure out a way to get Tyler back, he's just extra baggage : Damon: There's no shame in giving up. I mean, aren't we all a little sick of Tyler? : Caroline: You know what? Your whole "too cool to care" thing is really starting to get old. Don't think for one second that I believe your mood has nothing to do with Elena. : Damon: Spare me the unsolicited relationship advice. : Caroline: Fine! Just keep your torture happy hands away from Tyler until I figure something out. I don't abandon the people I care about. :-- Promised Land ---- :(Stefan's body lies on a couch. Caroline cries over his body. Elena rushes in, followed by Damon. She notices Stefan's body.) : Elena: Oh, my God. Stefan! She sits on the coffee table in front of the body. : Caroline: (sobbing) I didn't know where to bring him, and I just couldn't leave him outside. :(Damon looks at Stefan's body, disconcerted) : Caroline: Bonnie has a plan, right? She--she said that she could bring people back. (either Elena or Damon respond) Tell me that she can bring him back! : Damon: We'll bring him back. Come on. Let's get away from prying eyes. :-- Home |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= :Caroline: You got sick and you died, Mom. And you want to know who was there for you the whole time? It was Damon. :Liz {vision in Damon's mind}: Stop it, Caroline! Stop making excuses. :Caroline: Believe me, I never thought I would see the day. Damon was a monster, and he did terrible things to me and my friends, and I used to hate him for that. :Liz {vision in Damon's mind}: So why are you enduring all this pain and all this suffering for him? :Caroline: Because he was the only person who truly understood how much it hurt to lose you. And as strange as it sounds, that made me forgive him for everything else. :-- Nostalgia's a Bitch Trivia *Damon often refers to Caroline as "Blondie", or "Vampire Barbie", "Judgy" or "Prudy Trudy" either in a sarcastic or affectionate way. *Caroline has called Damon "the vampire gigolo" *Caroline once told Damon that calling him Satan is an insult to Satan. *Damon is Caroline's sire and it comes full circle as his sire Katherine murdered Caroline to make sure she became a vampire. *Ironically, even if it was Damon's blood who turned her, it was Stefan who mentored Caroline, and he's the Salvatore she's closest to. *Caroline favors Stefan over Damon. When Elena's feelings for Damon came out, she was openly against the relationship. *They seem to have developed some sort of an "understanding" as of What Lies Beneath. *She now thinks that Damon is the good for Elena (this is possibly due to her growing romantic feelings for Stefan Salvatore). *Now Caroline is married Damon's brother Stefan, she and and Damon are family. They finally admitted they were close friends during their first "Salvatore bonding night". Gallery |-|Season 1= 101-156-1-Damon~Caroline.jpg 101-156~Damon-Caroline.png 101-157-Damon~Caroline.png 102-076~Damon-Caroline.png 102-077-Damon~Caroline.png 102-145~Damon-Caroline.png 102-146-Damon~Caroline.png 102-147~Damon-Caroline.png 102-156-Damon~Caroline.png 102-157-Damon-Caroline.png 102-158~Damon-Caroline.png 102-159-Damon~Caroline.png 102-160~Damon-Caroline.png 103-001~Damon-Caroline.png 103-002~Damon-Caroline.png 103-003-Damon~Caroline.png 103-004~Damon-Caroline.png 103-005-Damon~Caroline.png 103-006~Damon-Caroline.png 103-007-Damon~Caroline.png 103-008~Damon-Caroline.png 103-009-Damon~Caroline.png 103~Damon~Caroline-Car.png 103-037~Damon~Caroline.png tumblr_m3qo6mxS2q1r20geyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0f4wvhups1r6bowwo1_500.jpg Damonncaroline.jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(23).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(25).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(24).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(22).jpg 105-061-Damon-Caroline.png 105-083~Damon-Caroline.png 105-084-Damon~Caroline.png 105-085~Damon-Caroline.png 105-100-Damon~Caroline.png 105-101~Damon-Caroline.png 105-102-Damon~Caroline.png 108-046~Damon-Caroline.png 108-047-1-Damon-Caroline.jpg 108-047-Damon-Caroline.png 108-048-Damon~Caroline.png 1x08-162 Candles (17).jpg 108-070~Damon-Caroline.png 108-071-Damon~Caroline.png 1x08-162 Candles (1).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (2).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (3).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (4).jpg 108-086~Damon-Caroline.png 108-087-Damon~Caroline.png 108-088-Damon-Caroline.png 108-089-Damon~Caroline.png Normal_113003.jpg Normal_TVD112020.jpg Damon Dance.jpg Vampire-diaries-unpleasantville-470x312.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_410.jpg BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg Normal_549.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-32.jpg Normal_044_pictonary.jpg Mas011.jpg Normal_153.jpg Caroline_and_Damon_2x5.jpg Caroline_and_Damon.._2x5.jpg Normal_391_cave.jpg Normal_111.jpg Normal_016_salvatore.jpg Mas011.jpg |-|Season 3= damon and care .jpg |-|Season 4= 3x19-03.jpg Carolinedamondrink.jpg |-|Season 5= Damon-Caroline 5x2.png Damon and Caroline 5x2.png 5x02-03.jpg Dam.png Caroline and Damon 5x12.jpg 5x20-01.jpg Tvd5x22 8.jpg Caroline and Damon 5x20.png Damon-Caroline 5x20...png Damon-Caroline 5x20.png Damon-Caroline-Stef_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Caroline-Damon-5x21.png Caroline-Damon_5x21.png Caroline-Da_5x21.png Caroline_talking_with_Damon_5x21.png Caroline.Damon.5.21.png Bjkip.jpg Fyj56.jpg 4564i.jpg 5464jiop.jpg Bcu6.jpg Ele-Dmon-Stefan-Caroline_5x22.png |-|Season 6= 6X14-86-DamonCaroline.jpg 6X14-105-CarolineLizElenaDamonStefanMatt.jpg |-|Season 7= 710-034-Damon-Bonnie-Caroline.jpg 710-035-Caroline.jpg |-|Season 8= 802-057-Damon~Caroline.png 803-020-Damon~Caroline.png 803-022~Damon-Caroline.png 807-031-Damon-Caroline.png 807-045~Damon-Caroline.png 807-046-Damon-Caroline.png 807-047-Damon~Caroline.png 807-058-Caroline~Damon.png 809-042~Damon-Caroline.png 809-043-Damon~Caroline.png 809-044~Damon-Caroline.png 809-045-Damon~Caroline.png 809-064~Damon-Caroline.png 809-065-Damon-Caroline.png 809-069-Damon~Caroline.png 809-070~Damon-Caroline.png 809-071-Stefan~Damon-Caroline.png 810-013-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-014~Damon~Bonnie-Caroline.png 810-104~Damon-Caroline.png 810-105-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 811-036~Damon-Caroline.png 811-037-Damon-Caroline.png 811-038-Damon~Caroline.png 811-039~Damon-Caroline.png 811-040-Damon~Caroline.png 811-069~Damon-Caroline.png 811-070-Damon~Caroline.png 811-071-Damon~Caroline.png 811-072-Damon~Caroline.png 811-073~Damon-Caroline.png 811-088~Damon-Caroline~Cade.png 811-091-Damon~Caroline.png 812-020~Damon-Caroline.png 812-021-Damon~Caroline.png 812-022~Damon-Caroline.png 812-023-Damon~Caroline.png 814-034~Damon-Caroline.png 814-035-Damon~Caroline.png 814-036~Damon-Caroline~Kai.png 814-037~Damon~Caroline~Kai-The_Armory.png 815-046-Damon~Caroline.png 815-047~Damon-Caroline.png 815-055~Damon~Caroline-Boarding_House.png 815-056-Damon~Caroline.png 815-057~Damon-Caroline.png 815-058-Damon~Caroline.png 815-059~Damon-Caroline.png 815-060-Damon~Caroline.png 816-141~Damon~Caroline_Salvatore_Crypt.png 816-142~Damon-Caroline.png 816-143-Damon-Caroline.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Family Relationship